Silent Hill: Lost Memoirs
by SunsetTerraceAndLostLove
Summary: A boy wakes up with no memory of the past, how will Silent Hill help him remember?
1. Fogged Memory

What was this, was he seeing red suddenly? Was that even normal for him to see? What did he know anyways; he couldn't even remember his own name. This, though, did not seem right at all, his eyes having from sticky, ooze stuck to his black lashes as he tried to blink.

With a small shift that seemed to conjure up much effort, he stood himself up on the black asphalt. He moved as though drunk, with sloppy steps and disorientation.

As he regained his composure, the teen wiped his lashes of the annoying liquid so his brown eyes could survey the foggy area clearly. He wiped his hands clean on his blue, denim jeans instead of his shirt, which seemed to be white at one time, was stained from the same color of the mystery goo. His black jacket, however, seemed untouched by this substance. This came as a surprise to the boy since it reached down to his knees.

Then the teen gasped, backing away from the discovery of the red. By his tan converse, also having splotches of red, was a corpse of a woman. She was in some blue uniform, her right leg was clearly torn off and her back showed nice sized wounds that went clear through. The red ooze formed a nice pool around her and where the boy had once laid.

"My god…" the boy muttered, feeling something wet roll down his face. What is this? What is going on!?"

He took a few steps trying to figure this out. What was this water on his face? Tears… yes they had to be from him crying. What was the red? Blood was the only word that came to mind. Then the word death crept in… it made him want to cry but… why?

"Why can't I remember?"

More tears started to flow down his cheeks as his memory began to restore itself. Death was some form of sleep, a sleep no one could awake from. It was sad too; you never got to talk to them again. She just needed more blood though right, cause then she'd be able to live. No, he could only think it was too much to lose to come back.

The boy could not take anymore; he forced himself to look away. What he did not realize was there was an even worse seen to see now. In this road (That's what it was, right?) was pure chaos. There was a blockade formed by an overturned van on its side. It color was mainly white with yellow stripes and a red cross. On the rooftop was a red light that seemed to be slowly fading.

Under the van was a man, in the same uniform as the woman, who was most likely dead also. From around him, blood and guts spewed out like water from a faucet. The teen just staggered toward him, his tear ducks forming more of that bitter water.

Suddenly, the lids closing the mans visions opened and aimed at the boy. He gripped at his ankle, which cause the boy to shriek out in terror and fall toward the ground. The teen began to cry more, fear possessing his mind as he screamed for help, trying to crawl away.

"Will you… shut up kid!" The man blurted out, coughing up bits of blood as his face showed intense pain.

"Who… who are you!?"

"God damn… lost your memory… in the accident huh?" The man chuckled a little, trying to appear friendly now; the pain, however, did not subside from his face.

The boy looked at him with a form of curiosity, yet he was scared out of his mind making his body shake feverishly.

"Alright, gotta make this… quick…" the man coughed up more of the warm blood, groaning in pain. "In the ambulance… your wallets in there… also get the first aid kit… and… the scalpel…"

'First aid kit? Scalpel? Wallet?" The boy looked worried, not knowing what any of those were.

"Once you get into town… trust none of those bastards! Be safe… don't die… don't let us die… in vain…"

The man fell limp, and his grip was released around the boys ankle. He could only scoot away, waiting for the trembling to stop.

Minutes had finally passed when he felt his fears flow away with the time. He assumed the ambulance was the white van, and was glad to see the words printed across the back doors. As the boy opened these doors, medical equipment fell out upon his feet along with a leather pouch.

"Wall…et?" he muttered to himself, staring at it before picking it up.

Open the pouch proved to show some contents he recognized. First he recognized the three dollar bills printed with ones. After that he found a key inside one of the slots meant for cards; a tag was attached with the words "HOME" written on it. Last he found an ID card that had a picture much like himself. He then instantly remembered his name.

"Jason Larson…" he muttered, reading from the card. "Age seventeen. My address is 1044 Koontz Street." He then looked up from the wallet. "That's where home is, isn't it?"

Something popped in his mind, some sort of image. There was a woman and a man standing alone in a dark room. There was some circular window near them also, letting in the only light. They were talking about something. Who were they?

Jason snapped back into reality. "First aid kit, scalpel… can't let the guy down now."

First he found the scalpel, a small blade he remembered from some medical shows he watched on television. Jason then proceeded to slash it around, knowing the man had intentions for him using it as a weapon. The man's words about the people echoed in his head as he practiced.

The next item was found shortly afterward, a white case with the words first aid printed on the top. There, with those words, was the same red cross as the ambulance. Inside he found items he began to recognize from the medical show: Gauze, bandages, ointment. To his surprise he also found a map of a place called Silent Hill.

"I'm going home. Something is waiting for me there."

As everything was found, he went back to the man, looking him over. Jason felt something inside him, words that were taking him over as he felt the need to say something to him.

"Thank you…"


	2. Barren Land of Silent Hill

It had to of been some time when Jason passed the sign welcoming him to Silent Hill. Street lamps hung high above his figure as he moved down the road. The strange fog he had noticed earlier has also thickened, blinding his eyes to pure white a few feet away. From the sky, there was something strange and black falling.

Jason stood still and held out his hand to catch some of the black material in his hands. He rubbed it with his fingers finding it smeared easily on his skin. Jason also faintly remembered the smell; smoke came to mind.

"Is this ash?" He asked aloud, looking at it snow down onto the streets below.

After the 'delighting' moment of enlightenment, Jason moved on down the street to an intersection. The street he had traveled intersected with Koontz Street here, just like the map showed him. On the sign for the intersection he noticed something, a piece of paper tapped to the iron pole. Jason peeled the paper off, and began reading the text from it.

"Renovations have begun on the Midwich Elementary School, a bit down the road. There has been interest in adding an outside gym and a class for the towns religions. State legislators have disagreed with this saying cult activities in Silent Hill shouldn't be used to train the youth.

"Cult leader Dahlia Gillepsie states that 'the town must continue our cultural values, and the youth is the only way to keep these alive.' Many people have become intolerant of these followers, but it seems the cult is getting plenty of support."

Jason folded the piece of paper and stuffed it in his pocket, then whipped out his map circling Midwich Elementary. He didn't know why but he felt that he had to go there some point in time.

Koontz Street was a weird place all in its self. Windows and doors for stores were boarded up and locked. The lights in each store had been turned off, yet Jason felt compelled to believe that the lights should be on. Even weirder than that, or at least Jason thought with his fogged memory, was the amount of vehicles parked randomly in the road.

One of the cars Jason found had an open door with the words "Sheriff's Office" printed on its side. The leather seats inside were bear except for a flashlight on the drivers. Other than that the normal components were in place with the steering wheel and the stick shift.

'I feel… I need this…' Jason thought to himself, picking up the flashlight. As soon as he lifted it, however, he started t see something strange.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry I have to go dude," Jason started with a smile. He and another boy were standing outside of a hospital. "Parents told me there is better medication in the city. I'll come and see you and Elisa soon."

The boy with him nodded, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Don't fret Jason, I'm sure we'll meet again."

"Alright Warren," Jason said, also nodding, "We'll have to meet again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason came back into reality, trying to figure out what he had started to see. Was that really him and someone else? Was it even someone he knew?

After a few moments Jason arrived at the living quarters of Koontz Street. On the lawn of the first house on his right was a girl around his age, racking leaves. Her black hair was much longer than his, tied up in a ponytail. She seemed about an inch shorter than him, wearing a long sleeved black shirt and a vest decored in zippers. Along with those she has a pair of khaki jeans. As she turned, her grey eyes met with his, astonishment reflecting.

"Jason..!" She started, dropping the rock. "JASON! My god it is you!"

Jason just stood there petrified, then began to back away. He held up his scalpel toward the girl, remembering what the man had told him.

"Jason, what are you doing? It's me, don't you remember me?" She took a step toward him, and he took a step back. "Jason, don't tell me you really don't know who I am…"

It hit him like a brick, her name did at least; Elisa Conrad. She was a person he remembered well, but he still didn't know why he did.

"Elisa, right?"

"You do remember! Oh thank-you, thank-you!"

"I… don't remember…"Jason's eyes twitched around, trying to find something else to look at.

"It's better that way I suppose…"

"What do you mean Elisa?"

Elisa looked at him with sorrow, then the expression changed to fear as some weird static emitted from her pocket.

"Look, just leave Silent Hill Jason. This place is not safe anymore! You have to leave before… before…"

"Before what Elisa?"

"Nothing, just leave!" Elisa came straight to him and pulled out a two-way radio from her pocket, the device making all of the loud noise. "Take this. It will let you know when _they _are around."

"Who is around? Elisa, I don't understand!"

"Just trust me… please…" Elisa looked at him, pleading. "I don't care about the others, just you."

Jason nodded, and Elisa mimicked him. She walked back toward the rack, picked it up, and headed to the door. Before going inside, she turned and waved, then locked the door behind her.

"Elisa… where do I know you from?" Jason thought to himself.

He turned back to Koontz Street when he noticed a strange figure heading toward him. It was stumbling as if injured.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jason called out to the figure in the fog.

A small inhuman roar came in reply, and the figure turned itself toward him. It had to be a person at one time but now it was something else. The body was completely naked, but every inch was just covered in skin including the face (except for a single, small, vertical hole). In the chest area down to the wait was another hole three times as large. The hole in the chest area was covered by what seemed to be a straight jacket composed out of skin. It formed the two arms to hug itself covered in the epidermis that made its sleeves.

"What the hell is this?" Jason asked aloud, his scalpel held out ready.

It came at the boy with lightning speed, causing Jason to collapse backward with the thing on top of him. The radio began to go insane with the static giving Jason a nice migraine.

The thing let out an ungodly war cry once again, spreading its trapped arms open to reveal the hole. As it was seen, some green ooze fell down unto Jason. At first it was just plain old disgusting to have on him, but then it began to burn.

"AHHHHHH! GET IT OFF, IT HURTS!

Jason proceeded to literally throw the monster off of him. He quickly then rose to his feet, stripping down to his pants only as he watched the weird liquid devour his clothes.

'Acid… yes, that is it… but Jesus it hurts!'

The monster charged at him again with the same ferocity. Jason was ready this time and ducked over, serving to dodge the thing but also to trip onto its chest.

'Bingo!'

Jason topped the monster, keeping the acidic spitting chest toward the floor and its nonlethal back pointing toward him. With this advantage he cut into the back, watching every stroke of his scalpel cut deeper and more blood pooling around.

It took awhile but he watched the demon finally die beneath him. Jason placed a hand on his bear chest feeling a pulsating vibe surge through his body. He felt exhausted, but there was something else; Jason felt he recognized the demon.

After a few moments Jason had felt his body relax, and within minutes he arrived at the doorstep of "HOME". The yellow, exterior walls were joyful, but the brown, oak door was strong and frightening. He didn't care though, nothing could've been worse than what just happened. He put his key in the door, unlocked it, and stepped inside.


End file.
